This training program prepares predoctoral graduate students and postdoctoral researchers for careers in the application of physics to the medical diagnosis and treatment of cancer. Available research specializations encompass all areas of physics support for patient treatment, disease, diagnosis, and basic physics research. Trainers in the Department of Medical Physics, Radiology, and Radiation Oncology maintain a road spectrum of research collaborations with other clinical and basic science researchers. Amongst there are radiation therapy and radiation biology with the Department of Oncology, traditional, digital, CT, MRI, ultrasound, and PET imaging with the Department of Radiology, radiation physics with the Departments of Radiology, radiation physics with the Departments of Physics and Nuclear Engineering, and the rapidly expanding field of biomagnetism neurofunctional imaging with applications in neurology, pain, and physical therapy in collaboration with several clinical departments. Trainees are intimate participants in these research programs as collaborators, publishing joint research articles, and performing as investigators in extramurally funded grants and contracts. Extensive faculty contact provides leadership and supervision. Beyond research activities and minor subject requirements, predoctoral trainees as graduate students in Medical Physics takes at least twenty-seven credits supportive of medical physics training and oriented towards their research specialization. Postdoctoral trainees are encouraged to broaden and deepen their academic training by auditing appropriate courses. Trainees give seminars, attend colloquia, present research results at local and national meetings, and co-author articles and reports. In this way trainees of this program are well prepared to assume leadership positions as researchers and academicians in the applications of physics to cancer treatment, diagnosis and prevention.